Echo of darkness
by Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahah
Summary: Echo X Ken Seitokai No Ichizon no alternate universe its still anime-ish thingy... will be some swearing and so on sexual mentioning and so on...


_**I don't need to explain how to read do I?**_

_**Obs! **''Phone-call'' 'thinking'_

_**Disclaimer I don't own Seitokai No Ichizon if I did... then Ken would be Echo's to eat! **_

* * *

_**Chapter One Sexually abused**_

''Manager?'' a voice called out.

''Hai, Sugisaki-kun, what is it?'' manager asked.

''Are these papers supposed to be signed, and in on wednesday or friday?'' the now known voice of Sugisaki Ken asked his boss.

''No need to worry dear Ken-chan...'' the manager said in a smug voice who told the one it were talking to: 'Come here daddy won't hurt you'. Ken flinched for a moment he knew his master were a bit perverted, and shit like that. He also knew that the manager was gay and that the bastard boss of his had tried many times to make a move on him.

''Manager... is everything alright?'' he asked the older male wary of him, and very much so. The slightly frightened boy took a step back as his manager took a step towards him, closing the distance between the two individuals.

But Ken's hope of avoiding the assault was gone for the wall he was closing in on had come a bit early in his point of view. He knew he was doomed. His colleague Akaba Chizuru where nowhere to be seen, is only hope were her.

But it was to late his master had started touching him in places he didn't want to be touched. A moment later after the touching he soon found himself sobbing quietly for it to end, for somebody to come.

He felt cold floor-tiles under him he was saved...

''Chi-zu-ru-san...'' he sobbed out as the need of comfort was needed.

And very much so, because in front of him stood the one an only Akaba Chizuru with a World-Atlas in her hands in highest chop.(In Swedish we say ''Högsta hugg'' which is translated to highest chop meaning that yer ready to hit the foe again if it would be up and going or ya have just recently hit someone/something)

And the black haired beauty were not to happy, seeing her friend in such a state, her violet eyes were twitching with anger, hate, disgust and disgrace. She put the thick book down and went up closer to the weeping boy, crying alone on the cold hard floor.

''Aki-chan... you poor thing... what have he done to you!?-'' she said angered by the fact that the boss both of them _worked_ for had tried to molest, well probably even rape! One of his own workers! ''-Lets get going, we have to get out of here, now'' she practically ordered the poor thing.

She hoisted the lithe up figure(I'm sorry I just love to make my characters in my fics effeminate) into her arms and took of in the direction of her own apartment. She had some questions for Ken to answer.

_'Your brother's going to kill that Son-of-a-bitch!' _the dark haired woman thought as she made her way towards her place with a shivering Sugisaki Ken, swept into her jacket, probably trying to get over his trauma.

* * *

Later at Chizuru's apartment

''Finally!'' she announced as she stepped into her apartment and closed the door. In her arms you could clearly see a sleeping Sugisaki Ken, who looked pretty pale.

Chizuru went to her sofa, put Ken down in it, tucked him in a blanket and went to make herself some nice hot tea.

''That idiot *sigh* I wonder what would have hap- no I don't wonder...'' as she clearly in her mind saw her boss raping her poor Aki-chan shoving his member in and out of him, Ken screaming for help and crying for it to end, not finding any pleasure at all in it.

''Well, I think I need to notify Echo about Aki-chan and that he will be staying here'' seeing that he will have to get out of his trauma she added in her mind, meanwhile she reached out her hand to grasp the phone to call her guests guardian, and tell him that Sugisaki Ken won't be coming home, and is staying at a friends.

*Beep*

*Beep*

_''Hello?'' _came the answer on the other line.

''Hi there Echo it's... Chizuru!'' answered a girlish voice.

_''Oh hi Chizuru-san what's up?'' _

''Well it's just that Aki-chan was really tired so I took him to my place to rest for the night. So the thing is that I just wanted to tell you that so you don't come home wondering ''Where's _my _Aki-chan'' hihi'' she said giggling a bit at the mentioning of _Echo's _Aki-chan.

_''Well alright then take care-'' _she was about to hang up but she knew there was more _''if _my _Aki-chan is hurt then ya will not see another day, ya hear me Akaba Chizuru!-'' _Echo took a deep breath then said as last words _''Bye then''_

''Bye'' she then hung up.

She couldn't hold it any longer, so she just burst out laughing at her colleagues nii-sans overprotectiveness. _'It's just so KAWAII! brother complex *sigh*'' _she thought.

* * *

The next day

''Aki-chan wake up...''

No answer.

''Aki-chan oh wakey wakey...''

Still no answer.

''SUGISAKI KEN WAKE THE HELL UP!'' she practically screamed, which made her guest fall over.

''I'm up!''

Chizuru just sighed.

* * *

_**End**_

_**Thank you to those who have read this I really love the anime but sadly there aren't any other fics for it but this and one more and please do review and I might just try and write some more!**_

_**See ya **_

_**Dani-chan**_


End file.
